


Attley and the Agents Against Chaos

by FourEyedMonster



Series: Magical Girl AUverse [1]
Category: The Sanity Circus (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Found Family, Multi, Parental death tw, Slow Burn, magical girl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourEyedMonster/pseuds/FourEyedMonster
Summary: They say, it started with a big bang.But, Attley has lately been feeling like a small thing, cooped up inside their home studying their life away.They decide to fix that.
Relationships: Attley Grimshaw & Fletch Gray & Nimbus Owens & Steven Anton-Frans, Fletch Gray & Attley Grimshaw, Past Attley Grimshaw & Posey Morris
Series: Magical Girl AUverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201472
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. The Mind Electric

Attley woke up again, lying down on the cold and wet cement as they gasped for breath, eyes darting around. There was nothing new from the last time, everything stayed the same in a decaying loop as Attley forgot more and more. They stood up, knees shaking in the cold as they continued gasping. Heavy rain pounded down on them, Attley barely able to properly stand up as they swayed forward from the wreckage. 

Something snapped behind them, a faint growling managing to make its way through the rain and to their ears. They stood there for a moment, knowing exactly what was coming next as there was a hiss, a spit, and the beginning of a clumsy, but desperate run. There was always something different behind them, different silhouette, same snaps and growls as they stumbled across rough pavement. Attley turned the usual corners, pushing faster, desperate to get this to end again as the scenery around them mutilated itself open. It allowed Attley to traverse through the worlds in their head, the fiction they spent their life in as they stayed away from the world.

It was stupid, hopeless even, to be away from the world so long with only a few friends. But Attley prepared to jump anyways, spotting the alleyway out of the corner of their eye. Ducking in immediately they quickly found their hiding spot, curling up and baiting their breath. 

Finally, a long awaited flash of light as He hit the ground, a familiar figure with his wings emblazoned on the back of his jacket. Attley poked their head out from behind their hiding spot to see him again, a small figure against the hulking beast that chased Attley this time. They flinched as he charged, pushing the monster back only slightly. Growls and snaps of magical light bounced against the walls, their shadows colliding time and time again as he gave it his all. 

Attley almost rushed forward to help before he whipped his head around.

They scurried back, continuing to run as tears pricked at their eyes. Attley stumbled, scrapping their hands and knees as people took notice of the battle behind them. Someone picked them up, shushing them gently as Attley slowly faded and awoke. 

It was still a while before dawn, Attley alone in their room as they untangled themself from their sheets. They sighed... looking out the window as if to see anything interesting. Anything that stood out. They were still tired from the nightmare, heart still beating in their ears as they looked for the line of pink slowly bleeding in... 

It was a boring existence at this point, cooped up in their house with their only real experience outside being traumatizing. Of course they had friends but... these days it felt like they were closer to each other than with Attley.

Even Fletch... 

They sniffled, wiping away tears as they balled their fists. They wanted to get out for real... they wanted an adventure that wasn't going to the grocery store with their mom. Yet, here they were, awake before dawn crying alone in their bed. Attley knew the reason as to why they couldn't go out, too dangerous for them. It was better to stay inside... right?

Up in the sky a shooting star ran across the night, Attley smiling slightly at the sight. Breathing in shakily they wondered...  
  


"I... I wish to be able to go out with my friends..." They said, feeling stupid for wishing for anything at their age. Sixteen was practically an adult in their mind, they should be acting like it! Not... crying and making wishes that didn't work.

The star disappeared, blinking out of existence. Almost cheeky... _teasing_ Attley for being so _childish_ and having some of that old wonder and belief in fairy tales.

It was stupid... _Attley_ was stupid for thinking this would work, for thinking anything would work in their favor. For anything to work out, after Everything that happened? Come on. Surely, they were better than this. Wish-making was without a doubt the most idiotic, foolish, juvenile and _dense_ way to get what anyone wanted. It was for children! For children on the playground blowing on dandelions hoping that they could be best friends forever! Yet, Attley _wished_ for something!

Just this once.

So they wiped away their tears, breathing in shakily as they stood up and shook off the weighted sleepiness their joints had. Even as they awoke the room stayed dull, empty with only their posters and books and discarded papers to keep them company.

A quite pitiful existence, really. They looked back at their unmade bed, bending down to flatten and neaten and tidy the covers. Attley lifted up the pillow and-

What was... that?

A necklace with a spider pendant, a jewel encrusted into it. The spider gleamed in the approaching dawn.

_Was it malicious...?_ Attley wondered. _Or maybe something more... Playful?_ They tucked it away back under their pillow, refusing to look at it. 

At least not yet. It stayed in their mind, picking and prodding away at Attley's curiosity. They growled at themself, pacing across the room to grab their phone and opening it. The brightness of the phone screen caught them off-guard but they persisted, typing away at their keyboard before the notification of a message sent broke the silence of the room.

**4000 Spiders:** hey... what dyou guys know about uh

**4000 Spiders:** wishmaking?


	2. Buckets of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is all here!

**Himbus Beloved:** _Uh!!! I know a bit what do you want to know?_

**4000 Spiders:** _just. Like. what happens when you make a wish ykno_

**Himbus Beloved:** _well it’s supposed to grant it °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° sometimes it grants you magical powers!!! But i think that’s something my brother made up (ᇂ_ᇂ|||)_

**4000 Spiders:** _ok ok ok cool do the powers have anything to do w jewelry?_

**Fletch Magiting Gray:** _That is what is commonly known to bestow powers, yes. Usually some form of necklace, bracelet, brooch, anything. Other stories say that there is a magical companion._

Something scurried under Attley’s messy covers, Attley quickly setting their phone away as they stepped closer to their bed. A small lump scurried around erratically under the sheets. They took a step back as the lump quickly scurried to the edge of the sheets, a fuzzy and small leg poking out. Attley gasped, back up against the door as they finally managed to get a look as to what it was.

"A-ah, uh, hi?" Attley said, cautiously stepping closer to the little creature, "You uh- you're new here?"

The little thing trotted gently towards Attley, making a small squeak, "Technically! Hello, Attley Grimshaw! It's going to be so nice to work with you!"

"W-work with? Me?" They held out their hand gently, the small thing hopping onto their palm.  
  


"Yes! Of course, as the new leader of your magical girl team you get a guide!" It settled down, snuggling against Attley's thumb.

"Well you're uh- very cute, and hopefully you'll be just as helpful!" They laughed nervously.

"There's the spirit! I see a lot of potential in you, Attley!" It chirped, patting their palm with its little paws. Attley couldn't help but smile. Their phone buzzed softly in their pocket.

**Stee:** _ attley did you make a wish _

**4000 Spiders:** _ WELL. yes.  _

**Stee:** _ is that why there’s a swagular pin on my chest right now _

**4000 Spiders:** _ oh i love the word swagular _

**Stee:** _ ATTLEY MY BELOVED PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION <3  _

**Fletch Magiting Gray:** _ Attley, would you like us to come over? _

**4000 Spiders:** _ ;;w;; yeh _

**Himbus Beloved:** _(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑_ _we’ll be right over!!!_

**4000 Spiders:** _ thank youuuuuu _

They sighed, looking at their new companion that had gotten exceedingly comfortable in their hand.

“Hey, little buddy, do you have a name?” It looked up at them with a chirp.

“Nope! It’s up to you!” It replied, standing up and hopping off of Attley’s hand to survey the room.  


“Hm… Alright then,” Attley stopped to think, starting to get dressed, “You uh, you like detectives?”

The small creature wiggled in ambivalence, squeezing itself into a crack between Attley’s bookshelf and the wall. Attley took it as a yes, continuing to think and pace around their messy room. They picked up discarded clothes and books

“Alright, alright, okay,” They breathed in, rubbing their eyes and yawning softly, “How about uh… Detective Fiddle, after the cartoon.”

The creature poked its head back out, making small noises as if to think, “A bit wordy?”

“Then maybe just, Fiddle?”

Fiddle perked up, jumping onto Attley’s head, “I Like it!”

Attley laughed softly as they scooped up Fiddle and headed downstairs. They heard a knock on the door and immediately rushed to get it, opening the door to an evidently tired Fletch.

“Nimbus is on his way and Steven will get here in a few minutes, fae stopped on the way to get breakfast,” He said, pushing past Attley, gripping something tightly in his hand. Attley sighed in relief.

“Fae decided to get bagels again?” They pumped their fist in the air, grabbing Fletch by his wrist and pulling him into their room. Fletch took his usual spot against Attley’s bed, looking at them slightly concerned.

“So… what’s all this about?” He asked, sending a quick text to Steven.

“Uh!!!” Attley took a second to think, “Maybe it’s better I explain when everyone gets here?”

Fletch sighed and nodded, letting them take a little bit longer. 

“Either way… would it have to do with this?” He held up a pair of earrings shaped like wings. They caught the sunlight a bit, glimmering slightly before Fletch put them on, taking out his usual studs.

“They don’t look too bad on you! But uh- no idea, honestly,” Attley said, hiding away Fiddle in their pocket and fidgeting with their hands. Fletch narrowed his eyes.

“Attley, what are you hiding?” He stood up, “You’ve been acting weird all morning and-”

They were interrupted by another knock at the door, Fletch groaning, “I’ll go get it.”

Attley nodded, laughing nervously and giving him a thumbs up. They sat on their bed, still hiding Fiddle away and bouncing their leg nervously. They found their new collar again, taking a moment to clip it on and fidget with the pendant as Fletch got the rest of their friends. 

Steven burst through the door with an excited energy as he held two papers bags in his hands, “Attley! C’mere!”

He scooped them up into a tight hug, Attley laughing along and hugging Steven back as fae exaggerated the hugging motion like a proud mom.

“It’s so great to see you, Atts!” He said, setting them down suddenly. Attley wobbled a bit and laughed.

“It’s nice to see you again, Steven,”

“I’m here too!” Nimbus called from the doorway, waving happily at Attley. Attley waved back, clearing their throat.

“OK so uh- about bringing you guys over I uh-” They held out Fiddle, it making a little chirp.

Steven and Nimbus gasped, immediately going to coo over the little spider-like creature. It relished in the affection, accepting little pets on the head and chirping happily as Steven and Nimbus doted on it.

“What the fuck is that,” Fletch grumbled, peeking over their shoulders and trying to push through.

“I am this team's guide! Here to help you through your magical adventures!” Fiddle proclaimed, waving a little paw in the air, “Though… I don’t think this is all of you…”

“Who else could there be? These are, all of my friends,” Attley said, furrowing their brow as they stopped to think for a moment.

“Might be a quick miscommunication, but no matter!” Fiddle hopped onto Attley’s nightstand.

“Hello, heroes! I am your magical guide here to answer any question you might have, and to help you hone your new found abilities and fix the growing rift!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. most of them are here

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY starting this beast.


End file.
